


The End Of All Things

by ArminArlertPlease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminArlertPlease/pseuds/ArminArlertPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin feels hopeless. Eren is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of All Things

Fuck I can't take this anymore I just need to get out. I wish I could leave right now. I don't want this. I never wanted this. I hate the world. I never asked to be born. Why me? That's it I'm done. 

I walk to the bathroom and open the mirror seeing the anger meds Eren has to take everyday to keep himself controlled. I reach for the bottle but hesitate. Eren. I'll have to leave him. Is it worth it? No. I can't. I don't have it in me anyway. I just-I don't know anymore. I can't think. I'm worthless. I don't belong here. 

"I'm not good enough." I whisper to myself over and over again tears now steaming down my face as I sink to the cold floor. I'm just hurting everyone including Eren he doesn't need me. He's better off without me. He doesn't really love me he just pities me. 

I'm sobbing now my entire chest aching with the pain of everything crashing down on me. It feels like I can't breathe.

"Eren doesn't... love me" I somehow manage to gasp out between the waves of hurt and that's it. That's all it took to completely break me. 

I shakily bring myself to my feet and reach for the bottle this time no hesitation, I'm ready now. I open the meds and dump a handful into my palm. I have some second thoughts but I push them back. I have to get this over with. No one wants me here anyway. It'll make everyone happier once I'm gone.

I hear a car door close from the drive way. Shit. That's Eren he's home now? He shouldn't be here for another thirty minutes. In a panic I hurriedly pour the handful of pills into my mouth, turn on the sink, and cup my hands filling them with water, and use it to swallow the pills.

"Armin, I'm home early and I have to ask you something important, Where are you babe?" I hear Eren shout from the doorway. Oh no what do I do? If I go out there he'll see how pale I am and my tears. 

I jump when I hear him knock on the bathroom door "Armin, you in there?" He questions. I guess I was so lost in thought I didn't hear him coming. 

"Uh, yeah." I nervously respond

"You ok babe?" I hear the concern in his voice and I know I can't lie to him. I slowly open the door and finally meet his beautiful green eyes, the last time I'll be seeing them. I only have maybe a couple more minutes considering how many I took and the strength of them. 

"Baby, you're shaking" he says worriedly grabbing my face and using his thumbs to wipe my tears away.

"I'm sorry.." I apologize. I should have never done this to him. He shouldn't have to see me like this.

"For what? Angel, what's wrong?" He asks, holding my face, his eyes darting around trying to figure out what's going on. I then feel him stiffen and I know he sees the pill bottle empty on the counter. 

"Angel...no..you didn't.." He croaks even though he knows it's a pointless question and I cry harder when I hear the crack in his voice because I hurt him. 

Suddenly, I'm being lifted off the ground into his arms and he's running with me. I'm drifting in and out of consciousness now but I vaguely note I'm in his car. We're driving somewhere now and he's begging for me to stay awake but I'm just so tired.

"I love you.." I whisper as I feel my eyes fall shut. 

"No. No. No. This can't be happening, baby, stay with me. I love you too just don't leave me. Not like this. Not ever." Eren frantically says trying desperately to keep him awake and talking. Although it's too late and even as Eren knows this he tries anyway because the beautiful boy next to him was his everything. Eren pulls the car over and gets out the wedding ring he was going to give him today. 

"Will you marry me?" He pathetically asks and puts the ring on Armin's finger. His whole world caves in on him now and he sobs and as he cries it seems the sky cries with him.


End file.
